Enrico's Sickness
by VioletPriest
Summary: Enrico maxwell.leader of iscariot finds himself sick but it is a sickness all men go through.But it is a sickness he can not heal from and can not tell any one about...


Enrico sat at the window of his office at the Vatican on the higher floor. His lilac eyes in a concentrated stare at the two people in the distance, one was father Alexander Anderson and the other was Enrico's aid father Renaldo. They were discussing something and he was not included. Were they fools did they think they could keep that information from him? The silver haired male smirked and closed his eyes "very well we all have secrets". Standing up he stretched his thin body his spine making a delightful clicking noise as he sighed with the relief of having the knot release itself. A knock came at his door the sound resonating in the room through the thick oak.

"yes what is it?" Maxwell snapped at the door,

"its just father Hudson sir"

"well what is it?"

"well I was asked by his holiness to hand these scrolls to you"

Enrico's face went a little slack from his frowning at the sound of the word holiness, walking over to the door each footstep echoing from his leather pointed shoes. "hand them here please father" he smiled falsely at the other man who was quivering from being snapped at. Rumours of Enrico's temper being easy to snap were very true and he had also heard of people being hurt badly by him when it did. "is that all sir I have some task to get on with at my parish?" father Hudson asked wiping his forehead with his handkerchief .

"oh yes yes please do not let me keep you any longer" Enrico chuckled evilly in his chest as he shut the door and walked back to his desk.

Outside Renaldo and Anderson were still talking, the taller of the two Anderson's Scottish brogue could be herd through out the courtyard and Renaldo's chuckles came after. "so do you really think so father Anderson?"

"aye a do ,the lad be experiencing some illness of the mind , enne way to sort em out either, is just the way he is I suppose" the large father replied rubbing his temples in confusion.

"well I am not so sure about that my dear friend"

"oh really ha ha I wonder what ye be thinking in that old crafty mind de yours ha ha ha" the two fathers smiled to each other and looked up to Maxwell's window. nodding to each other they split heading off to continue their days work.

Maxwell spotted the two look up to his window and grumbled under his breath and raised a silver eyebrow, he turned back to the scrolls as giving to him by the pope himself, they were ancient, he had been given the task of reading them to discover the where abouts of a religious artefact .the last time the pope had requested such a thing from Maxwell and his agents they had failed, being interfered by none other then the heathens of hellsing.

"damn them, protestant basterds all of them!" the young man yelled angrily slamming his gloved fists down on the desk making his pencil pot fall over and roll off to the floor. He lent back in his chair and closed his eyes as he felt his twitch start to return once again. " I look like fool because of them, but not this time, this time we will be victorious" he sat forward laying his head down on the desk top and relaxed himself.

A few hours had past and the once bright Italian sunshine had faded into the calming blue glow of the moon. Maxwell stirred and grumbled as his senses came back into play. Opening his lilac eyes slowly he scanned the room and saw it had become night. "Oh my I did it again" he spoke to himself in a half mumble as he rubbed his temples. Wiping his hand over his tired fetchers he sighed pulling his hand away to look at it, he had drooled in his sleep again. There was nothing Maxwell hated most about him self then that. Rubbing his hand dry on his thigh he sighed as he felt it. It that he had dreaded, that which all of his fellow fathers were so stricked about. Looking down at his crotch slowly his face was now a slight red ,he could see a bulge and it felt warm and wet. "Why, why does this happen and over such ,such disturbing things?". He stood up slowly and felt it trickle down his pale leg from inside his trousers. "ahhh no please, god help me to deter from these thoughts, I do not wish to be like that woman that bore me to this world of sin"

Enrico was now embarrassed more about how pathetic he looked as he shuffled across the office to his bedroom door. It made sense for his bedroom to be next door to his office, it was where he spent most of his day and it made things easier when he was finished with his work, that's if he did finish. Some times the young man would be working into the next morning, it was probably why he was so ill tempered but a lot of people just assumed he was just that way. It may also of been due to his past and present of being his own man, his own shoulder to cry on ,if he would let himself cry that Maxwell was a strong and powerful man maybe not in body but in mind and he would not let himself stoop to the lower levels of feelings. On odd occasions where he had broken down he had always done it in the sanctuary of his own loneliness. He was used to it after all, he had always said he needed no one he could do it alone, he would be great.

Getting to his room, he locked the door and shuffled close to his bed. Dropping his trousers and discarding them to the corner with the rest of his washing. " arrhh now I will have to take another shower" he ran his hand through his thick silver hair and rolled his eyes at the state he had found himself. " I need help. I must be ill, I must be disturbed or maybe is wrong of me to think suck things and and" he paused and then his eyes flashed up at the ceiling. " about her!"

He fell to the floor in a heap his head led against his bed post looking like a dying fly as he looked upon the letter from Integra Hellsing on his pillow.

"And he looked upon Babylon and his mortal soul was torn in two" he let a few tears of disappointment form in his eyes before he snapped out of it and went to wash. Getting into bed after drying off he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts of the Hellsing leader.


End file.
